Miles "Tails" Prower
:Esta es la versión del personaje en los Videojuegos. Para otros usos véase Miles "Tails" Prower (desambiguación) *''Sonic Drift 2'' *''Knuckles' Chaotix'' *''Tails' Skypatrol'' *''Tails Adventure'' *''Sonic the Fighters'' *''Sonic 3D Blast'' *''Sonic's Schoolhouse'' *''Sonic Jam'' *''Sonic R'' *''Sonic Adventure'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog Pocket Adventure'' *''Sonic Shuffle'' *''Sonic Adventure 2'' *''Sonic Advance'' *''Sonic Advance 2'' *''Sonic Pinball Party'' *''Sonic Battle'' *''Sonic Heroes'' *''Sonic Advance 3'' *''Sonic Gems Collection'' *''Shadow the Hedgehog'' *''Sonic Rush'' *''Sonic Riders'' *''''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) *''Sonic Rivals'' *''Sonic and the Secret Rings'' *''Sonic Jump'' *''Sonic Rush Adventure'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' *''Sonic Rivals 2'' *''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity'' *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' *''Sega Superstars Tennis'' *''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' *''Sonic Unleashed'' *''Sonic and the Black Knight'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' *''Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' *''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing'' *''Sonic Classic Collection'' *''Sonic Free Riders'' *''Sonic Colors'' *''Sonic Generations'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog CD (2011)'' *''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode Metal'' *''Sonic Jump (2012)'' *''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed'' *''Sonic Dash'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog (2013)'' *''Sonic Lost World'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' *''Sonic Runners'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' *''Sonic Forces'' }} |media = *''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' *Archie Comics *''Sonic the Comic'' *''Sonic Adventures'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie'' *''Sonic X'' *''Sonic Boom'' |creadorreal = Yasushi Yamaguchi |artista = *Yasushi Yamaguchi *Yuji Uekawa |españolactor = Graciela Molina |edad = 8 años |inglesactor = *Corey Bringas *Connor Bringas *William Corkery *Amy Palant *Kate Higgins *Colleen Villard |japonactor = *Kazuki Hayashi *Atsuki Murata *Ryō Hirohashi *Takuto Yoshinaga |otrosactor = *Marie-Eugénie Maréchal *Benedetta Ponticelli *Anke Kortemeier *Iara Riça |especie = Zorro |genero = Masculino |altura = 80 centímetros |peso = 20 kilogramos |pelaje = Amarillo |ojos = Azules (Originalmente, negros) |alinamiento = Bueno |afiliacion = Team Sonic |comida = Dulce de menta |gustos = |disgustos = |habilidades = |movimientos = *Dummy Ring Blitz *Dummy Ring Bomb *Dummy Ring Snipe *Electric Plug *Electric Plug Swing *Energy Ball *Flash Bang *Flying Spin Attack *Glide *Gravity Control *Gravity Dive *Grind Step *Hammer Attack *Hammer Propeller Flying *High Propeller Flying *Homing Attack *IQ200 Attack *IQ300 Attack *IQ400 Attack *Jump Dash *Low Gravity Lv 1 *Magic Hook *Magic Upper *Medi Bot *Mid-Air Trick Action *Power Electric Plug *Propeller Flying *Quick Ascent *Rapid Tails Attack *Rolling Combo *Scan *Shield Bot *Sonic Overdrive *Spin Attack *Spin Dash *Spin Jump *Submarine Combo *Strenght Support 5 *Typhoon *Tag Action *Tail Copter *Tail Swipe *Tail Spin Attack *Tails Cyclone *Tails Dunk *Tails Fly *Tails Guard *Tails Heal *Tails Hop *Tails Jump *Tails Run *Tails Style *Thunder Shoot *Tinker *Tornado Attack *Tornado Boost }} |tipohabilidad = Fly Type}} Miles Prower (マイルス・パウアー), conocido mejor por su seudónimo Tails (テイルス), es un personaje de la saga de cómics, libros y vídeo juegos de Sonic the Hedgehog, creado por SEGA. Su nombre original "Miles Prower", es homófono a la pronunciación inglesa de "Miles Per Hour" ("millas por hora"), una referencia clara a la velocidad de Sonic. Es un joven zorro de dos colas, gracias a las cuales, tiene la capacidad de volar (debido al giro rápido de éstas), y de nadar; Mide 80 centímetros y pesa 20 kilos (la edad, la altura y el peso, varían según las diferentes versiones). Su primera aparición fue en el videojuego Sonic the Hedgehog 2 de la videoconsola Sega Master System, aunque tuvo también sus propios videojuegos: Tails' Skypatrol (videojuego que no salió de Japón, hasta la llegada de Sonic Gems Collection) y Tails Adventure. Aunque en su primera aparición, el color de su pelaje fuese marrón claro, fue cambiado por un anaranjado en Sonic Adventure, pasando luego a un amarillo claro en Sonic Heroes, recuperando el anaranjado en Sonic Unleashed. Diseño del personaje En 1992, Yasushi Yamaguchi diseñó a Tails en una competición interna de su propia empresa. Ganó su diseño, pero su compañía Sonic Team impuso la condición de que el nombre del personaje cambiase de "Miles" a "Tails". Yamaguchi pidió entonces que "Miles" fuese su nombre real, pero que tenga como seudónimo el propuesto por Sonic Team, quedando definido su nombre como Miles "Tails" Prower. Tails fue rediseñado (al igual que el resto de personajes de Sonic) por Yuji Uekawa, para el videojuego Sonic Adventure, cambiando como se mencionó antes el color, y además, le pusieron el iris de los ojos de color azul. En los cómics americanos y británicos, Tails tenía como color de pelaje el marrón. Después del re-diseño, Archie decidió seguir los pasos de SEGA, cambiando la imagen tal como la compañía japonesa dictó. Apariencia Tails es un zorro antropomórfico de dos colas de pelaje anaranjado que cubre la gran parte de su cuerpo con pelo blanco en el hocico con cuatro bigotes en cada lado, torso y la punta de sus colas, un cerquillo de tres dendritas en su cabeza y ojos color azul claro. Lleva dos zapatillas de deporte rojas con la punta blanca y con puños, un par de guantes blancos con puños parecidos a los de sus zapatillas y dos pulseras negras colocadas en las muñecas de los guantes y las tobilleras. Personalidad Tails es un zorro amable y joven con una actitud positiva, optimista y siempre quiere ayudar a sus amigos en lo que sea. Como él era antes muy callado, era víctima de agresiones, pero eso sería antes de conocer a Sonic. Algo muy característico de Tails es su amor por la mecánica, ya que es muy talentoso en eso. thumb|left|275px|El perfil de Tails en Sonic GenerationsTails se muestra muy tímido cuando conoce por primera vez a Sonic, pero se va abriendo hasta que llega a considerarlo como su mejor amigo, incluso llegando a idolatrarlo y a considerarlo como a un hermano mayor. En sus primeros años, Tails se muestra muy apegado a Sonic, volviéndose casi dependiente del erizo. Sonic fue quien le enseñó que en ocasiones hay que confiar en uno mismo, algo que le dio ánimo a Tails de seguir adelante. Durante su tiempo juntos, Tails siempre observaba a Sonic, pensando en ser algún día como él. Tails se consideraba el compañero de Sonic y a veces trataba de impresionarlo. Donde Tails se muestra más independiente es a partir de Sonic Adventure . En ese juego Tails demostró su valentía cuando, junto con Sonic, salvaron Station Square de las garras del Dr Eggman. Esto dio a ver que Tails se estaba volviendo más independiente y que no siempre necesita de Sonic, siempre y cuando confíe en sí mismo y tenga determinación. Desde ese juego en adelante, Tails se ha vuelto más independiente y a pasado más tiempo lejos de Sonic. Sigue siendo su compañero y amigo, pero ahora prefiere pasar más tiempo solo para así poder construir más inventos. Aun así, cuando él se encuentre en problemas, siempre podrá contar con Sonic para que lo ayude. Tails es capaz de crear máquinas, gracias a su inteligencia. la capacidad de Tails para crear toda clase de inventos, entre esos inventos están el Tornado 2 y el Miles Electric. Él fue también quien le creó a Sonic el Blue Star II en el juego Sonic Riders. Su inteligencia está muy reñida con la del Doctor Eggman, en lo que es la construcción de máquinas. Tails también tiene sus debilidades: siente un gran temor por los truenos y tiene la costumbre de hablar mucho. En los cómics de Archie, los componentes del grupo Freedom Fighters (entre los que está Sonic), cuidan mucho del pequeño zorro, ya que le consideran muy pequeño para ayudarles a combatir el peligro, aunque al mismo tiempo, él demuestra que también vale en el grupo. Relaciones Amigos Sonic The Hedgehog Tails mantiene una buena relación con su mejor amigo, Sonic, sin embargo, los manuales japoneses y occidentales difieren mucho de cómo Tails conoció a Sonic. Tanto, que Tails casi siempre habla con el erizo, y lo considera como su maestro. Hay muchísimas versiones de cómo Tails conoce a Sonic. Knuckles The Echidna Con Knuckles, Tails muestra un gran respeto, humildad y con una actitud más bien pasiva, aunque se llevan muy bien. Knuckles habla con Tails más que con el propio Sonic, e intenta que éste se sienta cómodo. Knuckles también le gasta bromas (en el nivel Hang Castle, Knuckles le gasta una broma, por poner un ejemplo). Amy Rose Con Amy, Tails lleva una buena amistad, aunque ésta tiene caracteres cambiantes (está feliz y contenta, y al instante, puede ponerse molesta y agresiva), son capaces de trabajar juntos y hasta se gastan bromas. Amy lo trata en algunas ocasiones como a un hermanito menor, lo protege algunas veces. Cream the Rabbit Con Cream, Tails también tiene una buena relación, aunque algo más distante, ya que se respetan mucho y no se intentan dar a conocer. Aunque esta siente curiosidad por las habilidades mecánicas de este. Enemigos Tails no conoce muy bien ni a Rouge ni a Shadow. Aun así, es lo suficientemente inteligente como para sacarle algo a Rouge sobre su pasado. Tails trabaja con Shadow en el juego Shadow the Hedgehog, respetándolo y ayudándolo en ese caso, pero, normalmente, Tails se vuelve contra él cuando está Sonic. Pero, en definitiva, Tails considera a Shadow y a Rouge como amigos porque Rouge le enseño la técnica Ray Leys, y Shadow le demostró que no hay que asustarse por lo que se asusta él. En Sonic Adventure 2, tiene una rivalidad personal con el Doctor Eggman, luchando directamente en el Cyclone dos veces (la primera fue en Prison Island, la segunda en la Colonia Espacial ARK, cuando Eggman expulsó a Sonic al espacio). Después de esto, la rivalidad cesó prácticamente (aunque Tails sigue considerando a Eggman como su nemesis, ya que él es despiadado y está enemistado con Sonic). En el videojuego Sonic Riders, Tails encontró como rival a Wave the Swallow. En el juego, es humillado por ésta golondrina ya que ella pone en duda su profesionalidad, tanto cuando compite en las carreras como en su manera de hacer las EX Gears. Esto no hirió la autoestima de Tails, al contrario, le engendró más ganas de enfrentar a Wave pero, gracias a ella, Tails tuvo el valor suficiente para vencerla. Recepción Tails fue el personaje que ganó el premio al "nuevo mejor personaje" en la'' Electronic Gaming Monthly's'' 1992 Video Game Awards, donde dijeron que él "no solo es adorable como Sonic, sino también es un buen objetivo en el juego". Tails también llegó a ser el tercer personaje más popular de la saga de los videojuegos de Sonic, después de Shadow y el mismísimo Sonic. Curiosidades *Él y Eggman son los únicos personajes que son nombrados por sus apodos. *Al igual que Knuckles, Tails también sufre de un temor, en su caso son los rayos y truenos. *Tails es el personaje más joven de todos en tener una superforma. En su caso sería Super Tails. *Sonic Underground fue la única serie de televisión donde no apareció. *Se piensa que Tails es casi tan inteligente como Eggman. *Aunque Tails es bastante rápido, fue calificado como uno de los personajes de habilidad en la saga de Mario & Sonic en los Juegos Olímpicos. *Raramente, Tails suele ser también referido como Tails the Fox (テイルズ・ザ・フォックス Teiruzu za Fokkusu). *El hecho de que Tails sea inteligente y tenga dos colas en vez de una parece tomar inspiración de los kitzune, espíritus con cuerpo de zorro de gran inteligencia y que pueden llegar a tener varias colas. Estas criaturas son importantes dentro de la cultura oriental, india y griega; especialmente en tierras japonesas. *Tails es uno de los pocos personajes que puede ser capaz de moverse a supervelocidades. *En el doblaje a español latino de Sonic X su nombre es Colas. *Su género varias veces suele ser confundido. Esto se nota en las versiones latinoamericanas de Sonic SatAM y Las Aventuras de Sonic el Erizo. ** Apuntando al punto anterior, en el doblaje latino de Las Aventuras de Sonic el Erizo se menciona en un episodio que es una niña y que su nombre verdadero es Vivi. * Tambien en algunos juegos se confunde su género y se dirigen a él como una chica. * En Sonic Generations Tails Clásico habla y Sonic Clásico no. * Es el tercer personaje más famoso de la saga, despues de Sonic the Hedgehog y Shadow the Hedgehog. * Sonic, Tails, Knuckles (hasta cierto punto), Amy, y Eggman son los unicos personajes que no tienen ni el mas minimo transfondo, lo cual genera misterio. Plantillas en: Miles "Tails" Prower de: Miles "Tails" Prower pl: Miles "Tails" Prower Categoría:Héroes Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Heroes Categoría:Zorros Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Prower Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Generations Categoría:Sonic the Hedgehog 3 Categoría:Niños Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Unleashed Categoría:Personajes de Shadow the Hedgehog (Juego) Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Adventure 2 Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Riders Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Rush Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Rush Adventure Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Adventure Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Battle Categoría:Personajes de Sonic R Categoría:Masculino Categoría:Personajes de Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Categoría:Inventores Categoría:Personajes de Fly Type Categoría:Jugables Categoría:Shadow the Hedgehog (videojuego) Categoría:Sonic Generations Categoría:Sonic Adventure 2 Categoría:Sonic Colors Categoría:Sonic Unleashed Categoría:Sonic Heroes Categoría:Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) Categoría:Sonic R Categoría:Sonic Triple Trouble Categoría:Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Categoría:Sonic Adventure Categoría:Sonic the Fighters Categoría:Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing Categoría:Sonic Advance Categoría:Sonic Advance 2 Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Advance 3 Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Mania Categoría:Sonic Forces